Cache/.5BIssue 3.5D The Pinoy Weekly.2C February 29th
1 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3869.0;wap2. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Jul 10, 2016 03:18:58 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. 3 The Pinoy Weekly, February 29th The World > Archives 3 The Pinoy Weekly, February 29th (1/3) > >> ThePinoyWeekly: The Pinoy Weekly“The Very First of It’s Kind!" Table of Contents: Order News Foreign News Editorials & Advice Shitpost Art The Order News An Order To Go By January Soldiers from the 1st Army of the Che Guevera League stationed on the frontiers of Gran Colombia. NEW LUZON - On February 24th, reports of mass military buildups were seen in the frontiers of many Latin American nations of the Order. This was due to the ever worsening relations between the Order and the Che Guevera League, which caused such actions such as spam invites, small raids and even complete disregard for Order members. These events prompted Rattown to contact the nations in the area to begin mobilizing their forces for a possible offensive against the CGL. Other nations were instructed to prepare support roles to aid the members in the Latin American region. Following the declaration, regional news agencies reported various armed confrontations in the Gran Colombia region, where most of the CGL nations are located. While there was no reports of any fighting, the armed standoffs between armies proved to be well enough to deter any sudden attacks. In other nations, various industrial nations prepared weapons and materials to be shipped within the hour. With the mass armies of the Order lining up their troops on the borders of the nations of the CGL, the growing threat of a full scale conflict seemed almost inevitable. The confrontations ended abruptly the next day at 20:50 with Rattown giving the order to have the armies stand down and to return to their normal operation routines. This was due to political reasons, including the announcement of the CGL disbanding and merging onto the Steel Brotherhood, another alliance with operations mostly in Latin America. The full explanation of the merge is unclear at this point but it marks the end of one of the oldest alliances in BLOC history. While many see the confrontation as a waste of resources and manpower, the Order has shown its strength to defend its own interests abroad. The increased cooperation and activity between members has proven that the alliance has the military and industrial capability to deter any aggressions that it may face in the future. As the armies begin to withdraw and demobilize, the flag of the Order stands strong in the region, ready to respond to conflict at a moment’s notice. ThePinoyWeekly: International News SPY VS. SPY By SephiXarados The Great Spooder, using the wrong contraction in an attempted diss. NUWE RHODESIA - An interesting discovery was made during the midnight hours of Febuary 25th. The Murloc, the very nation run by the man who dissolved his old alliance known as Followers of Guardian, had been caught spying on Nuwe Rhodesia, one of the many members of The Order. "The whole thing with him was dramatic," said dudeskis, the Soviet-allied leader in charge of the Gran Colombian nation of Nuwe Rhodesia. "He was without an alliance and then joined Steel Brotherhood. One of their officers asks to make peace, so I say 'sure,' and demand basically no reps just to be cool. So I an agreement with the officer in SB." The second officer in question is Zorn of Kritch, located in The Subcontinent. This agreement was broken less than five minutes later, as The Great Spooder bombed the Nuwe Rhodesian air base. "I proceeded to level his nation," said dudeskis, "and even SB was like, 'uhh, yeah I think he needs his medicine.'" But this border incident wasn't the only thing to occur. And, evidently, this isn't the only time that Nuwe Rhodesia had spies lingering in his nation. "So after I defeat him, I find a spy later from Murloc attacking my approval. Deport that one and then he sends another." Such actions aren't doing too well for Steel Brotherhood's image, assuming that the actions of members of former alliances represent Steel Brotherhood as a whole. And with Che Guevara League merging with the alliance, could Steel Brotherhood become a potentially troublesome thorn on The Order's side, or will SB end up being unable to organize the sudden influx of players joining the alliance? One thing's for sure, the NAP between The Order and Steel Brotherhood is starting to become more and more flimsy as time passes. "Me and The Murloc... it's been a bad breakup. I've had to hire assassins now, but I really just want him to move on and find his happiness. It's nice to know someone is out there always thinking of you, but Valentine's has come and gone. I think it's time he moves on both physically and emotionally." INTERNATIONAL FOOTBALL CLUB CUP (PART DEUX) by Ballzinga The Reporter’s Own Native FC. BALLZINGA - This iteration of the International Football Club Cup was a big hit, the first season has been underway for over two weeks. Some teams are returning from hiatus to take part, with quite a few new teams filling in. The tournament takes 16 clubs from around the world, each fielding three teams. The champion teams from every country is automatically entered into the further stages of the tournament. This year will also have some purses as prizes, with nominal amounts of money and even manufactured goods in the way of lawn ornaments. While most would agree the purses themselves aren't massive, it's more about the competitive spirit, love of the game, and the title and prestige that goes with placing well in the International Football club Cup that everyone seeks. In a group by group breakdown: in Group A we have 'The Chosen People' in the lead with 3 Wins and a Goal Difference of +3, clearly favored by the God of Abraham over 'Arafat Boys'. Group B is a pretty close contest between 'Rubbish Romanians' and 'Sun Kingdom Suns', look to see the Sun's deploy the Mario 3 Angry Sun tactic in the next matchday. Group C has the 'Epic Memers' slightly ahead of the 'Celtic FC', all I can say about that one is "Cùm do chù ri leigeadh". In Group D the "Malay Kickers" are trying to make up ground against "vhzAn7eTsAbi", it'll take some work to beat Missingno. Group E was loaded with some tight competition, and sitting at the top are the "Bloody Moons" and "Mânzul Sarma". Bloody Moons will make it to the next matchday, but the wife phoned 'em at work and told them to stop off and buy some sanitary napkins on the way home. Group F has "Armata Sarma" over "FC Georgetown", a horrible college by the way. Group G is "St. Gloriana FC" over "The Merchants", but I wouldn't be surprised for St. Gloriana to find themselves in a pickle when The Merchants have all their gear repossessed. Finally, Group H has the "FC Samar" with a 2 point lead on "líderes del orgullo", which is my favorite dish at Las Tapatia. The big news for the contest so far, is that the organizers haven't been seen in over two weeks. When this reporter asked around, trying to find their location for an interview, he was curiously asked about his love of canines. Officer for an Alliance that needs members? Offering a steady price for troops? Reach hundreds of readers in a premier spot, purchase an advertisement slot in a number of runnings of the Pinoy Weekly! For only 100k per issue! For inquires, contact New Luzon. Editorials & Advice Want to tell the world of that really cool thing that happened? Need to vent after a bad war or tell your alliance off? Tired of noobs not understanding a simple game mechanic? The Pinoy Weekly wants to hear from you! Send your opinions, editorial, and advice submissions to “id=63324” or “id=63066” via communique. All submissions will be featured within our Editorials section in future issues. Leave a “!” and a space before your submission for consideration. Longer submissions can be optionally sent via pastebin. Submissions can be optionally anonymous upon request. Officer for an Alliance that needs members? Offering a steady price for troops? Reach hundreds of readers in a premier spot, purchase an advertisement slot in a number of runnings of the Pinoy Weekly! For only 100k per issue! For inquires, contact New Luzon. ThePinoyWeekly: Shitpost Currently Delayed. Art By Mewlia --- Quote ---If you’re interested in submitting quality content such as this, message New Luzon to become one of our weekly artists! --- End quote --- Officer for an Alliance that needs members? Offering a steady price for troops? Reach hundreds of readers in a premier spot, purchase an advertisement slot in a number of runnings of the Pinoy Weekly! For only 100k per issue! For inquires, contact New Luzon. ThePinoyWeekly: Credits January (Chief Editor) - Order News Mits (Co-Chief Editor) - Layout & Design President Lee (Writer) - Shitposting Ballzinga (Writer/Reporter) - International News Joe Noctis (Writer/Reporter) - International News Arathis (Editor/Proofreader) - The Order News SephiXarados (Editor/Reporter) - International News Mewlia (Artist) - Culture and Arts - Artist of the Week ThePinoyWeekly: Editor's Note Due to various internal issues, we once again apologize for the late issue. As you see the issue here isn't 100% complete, but will be added later when they are fully done. Thanks for understanding, January Chief Editor of The Pinoy Weekly Navigation 0 Message Index # Next page Go to full version 2 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3869.5;wap2. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Jul 10, 2016 03:23:37 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. 3 The Pinoy Weekly, February 29th The World > Archives 3 The Pinoy Weekly, February 29th << < (2/3) > >> Triumvir Lykos: >nothing about spqr vs khalifah, shitttttttttt also that art looks like shit lol North.Nubia: The countryball was cancerous, especially having the most pixelated flags I have ever seen, but pretty good. Include a TL;DR at the bottom of each article, or at the top to give a taster of the article itself. Oh and it's a meem you dip. JohnTheGreat: Articles were well written TheWhiteCoons: Nice Snuupy: --- Quote from: North.Nubia on March 01, 2016, 06:21:51 PM ---The countryball was cancerous, especially having the most pixelated flags I have ever seen, but pretty good. Include a TL;DR at the bottom of each article, or at the top to give a taster of the article itself. Oh and it's a meem you dip. --- End quote --- the salt is real Navigation 0 Message Index # Next page * Previous page Go to full version 3 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3869.10;wap2. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Jul 11, 2016 14:08:55 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. 3 The Pinoy Weekly, February 29th The World > Archives 3 The Pinoy Weekly, February 29th << < (3/3) VicReyes: Polandball was nice. SB STRONK. Navigation 0 Message Index * Previous page Go to full version